


Long and Rewarding Journey

by mggislife2789



Category: Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Adoption, F/M, Infertility, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer and the Reader are married and trying to have a child, when they get some bad news. All hope is not lost, however, and through a long and arduous journey, they get the family they've always wanted.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long and Rewarding Journey

After nearly eight months of trying, you and Spencer decided to make a trip to the doctor to find out what was wrong. You had been married for almost three years and desperately wanted to add to your family. Spencer was so good with children and you had dreamt of being a mother since you were a young child yourself. You both took the necessary tests, and weeks later you both sat in the doctor’s office. Your heart was in your throat. You looked toward your husband, whose brows were scrunched up; he was thinking a thousand miles a minute and trying to keep his face blank - not giving away the desperation he was feeling inside.

You felt your insides churn and your heart nearly explode when the doctor came into the room and sat at his desk. Every sound was a thousand times louder than it should have been. “Mrs. Reid,” she said steadily, giving no indication of your prognosis, “have you heard of endometriosis?”

You had. Quite a few of your friends had it, very badly in fact. Intense pelvic pain, especially around their periods, but you didn’t have any of that. “Is that what I have?” you asked incredulously, “But I don’t have any pain. No pain during my period, no period during sex, nothing.” You intertwined your fingers with Spencer’s, grabbing as tightly as you could, but not looking his way.

“It’s actually fairly common in up to 25% of cases for a women to show no outward symptoms,” Dr. Boucher spoke fixedly, as if this wasn’t crushing your very soul, as if she did this all the time - when you thought about it, she probably did. “You don’t have a severe case,” she continued reassuringly, undoubtedly noticing the well of tears that were about to spring forth from your eyes.

You tried your hardest to stave off the tears, but one by one they fell, warm and wet against the fabric of your shirt, and when you felt Spencer rub one tear away with his forefinger, they fell all at once. “Baby,” he whispered, “everything is going to be okay.” His warm brown eyes melted - seeing you so distraught hurt him more than the news you’d both received.

Dr. Boucher spoke up again encouragingly, “Since your case isn’t as severe as most, infertility seems to be the only symptom, but it is still possible for you to conceive. It just may be a little harder than normal. And, of course, I always ask my patients to keep their options open. You still have the option of surrogacy, IVF can definitely help, and there is always adoption.”

You and Spencer had discussed this before, in the event you couldn’t have children. You were both the type to plan ahead and think through all the possibilities. “Well,” you choked slightly, feeling Spencer tighten his grip on your hand, “we have discussed options and we both feel that surrogacy would be too hard for both of us and IVF is a possibility, but it’s very expensive, with no guarantee, so in the event we can’t conceive we’d definitely adopt.”

The doctor smiled thankfully. With how many times she had to give this prognosis to a couple, she was glad that although the immediate reaction had been severe, these two seemed to have a plan - and a good one too. “That sounds like a plan,” she said, reaching across the desk to grab both of your hands. “And remember, you have a slight case, so if you continue to have regular intercourse, there is still a possibility you can have biological children.”

With that, she strode out of the office confident that despite the prognosis, the young couple would soon have the family they always wanted.

————————–

On the way home from the doctor’s office, both you and Spencer had decided that in the event you could never have children, you would adopt, preferably from India. You’d always wanted to adopt from India and there was no doubt a little bundle of joy that could use a home. The process could take years and years to complete. If you were lucky, it was closer to three or four, but whatever it took, you and Spencer wanted to give a child a home.

You were still shaken by the news, obviously, but you were both confident in your decision. You already had an adoption agency in mind (even before you went to the doctor) and would begin the process within the next week. You and Spencer loved each other so much, and were very much attracted to each other, but in the growing months of desperation, your lovemaking had become more and more clinical - on a schedule, which definitely made things a little less sexy and romantic.

Spencer was holding you in the middle of your living room, swaying slowly back and forth, when you looked up at him and smiled. “We are gonna be parents one day, babe,” you smiled, “the process is gonna be a pain in the ass, but at the end of it we’ll have a beautiful baby.”

“Yea, we are,” he smiled, pressing a kiss to your lips. He glided his hands under your shirt and lifted it over your head, continuing a trail of kisses from your neck to your chest. He peppered your face with kiss after kiss - the sadness at the news, desperation of the last few months, and happiness at your new path, drove you both. Resting his head against yours, he breathed, “Just for us, tonight, okay?”

You shook your head and took his lips in yours, slowly walking back to the bedroom. You undressed each other, desperate to let go of all of the bullshit of the last year or so, when you tripped back and fell on the bed, bringing Spencer crashing down on top of you. 

“Ha!” you exclaimed, as Spencer shook laughing against your neck. “I love you so much, Y/N, you know that right?” he asked, taking your lips for yet another kiss.

You reached between you both, placing his length at your entrance. As he pushed forward, you wrapped your arms around his neck, lightly grazing his back with your fingernails. “Yea, I do, Spence,” you replied, “I love you too - and we’re gonna be okay.”

——————————

Nearly two and a half months had passed since you and Spencer had gotten the news of your endometriosis. Although it was possible that you would never have children biologically, that was not the only option in the world - and you and Spencer were much more at ease than you had been previously. You had been much more connected, both emotionally and physically, without the constant scheduling. You had contacted Holt International, an Indian adoption agency, and had been approved to adopt. Now it was about finding a child and starting the exhaustive process of travel, fees, documentation and the like. But within a couple of years, you and your husband would be parents.

After a few days off, you had both returned to work; you to the university and he to the FBI. Recently, you hadn’t been feeling well, you were always tired - even more tired than usual. On top of that, you were congested nearly 24/7 and occasionally got lightheaded. It was nothing you couldn’t handle, but Spencer had begged you to go to the doctor and find out if it was anything to worry about. 

“With all that’s happened lately, please just do this for me, Y/N,” he asked, before heading out the door for work. “I just want to make sure the mother of my future child is healthy.”

You smiled warmly, loving the use of ‘mother of his child’ and how easily it rolled off his tongue. “Ok, honey, I’ll make an appointment after class today,” you said, giving him a kiss goodbye.

“Thank you,” he said, kissing your forehead. “I’ll see you later, love.”

———————-

After class, you headed to your primary care doctor who couldn’t seem to find anything wrong with you. However, he suggested going to your gynecologist to see if your symptoms were stemming from the endometriosis, as that was a possibility.

Now, you were sitting in Dr. Boucher’s office, with her departing just minutes beforehand.

There was no fucking way. It was just…not possible.

You hesitatingly dialed your husband’s phone number, unsure of how to tell him how your appointment went.

After two rings, he answered, “Hey, Y/N, did you go to the doctor?” he asked seriously.

“Uhhh…yea…” you breathed, your heart in your chest, “I went to the primary care and he sent me to Dr. Boucher.”

“And?” he asked again, the tightness in his voice evident. “How did everything go? Is it the endometriosis? What’s wrong? Why are you so quiet?” He was nervous, but you had to find your voice.

You really had no idea how to say it so you just blurted, “Spencer, I’m pregnant.”

There was a slight pause on the other side of the line, “Spencer, did you hear me? I’m pregnant!”

You heard him sniffle through the phone, “Seriously, Y/N?” He was crying, and your heart swelled.

“Yea, babe,” you said, fighting against the lump forming in your throat, “there’s something else though.”  
A newly formed sense of dread materialized in his voice, “What is it? Is something wrong?”

“No, nothing’s wrong,” you said reassuringly, “Dr. Boucher said she wants to keep on eye on me because of my condition, but both heartbeats are good.” You wondered if he’d caught your every word.

Another pause filled the line, before he screamed, “WHAT?!” You could hear his teammates on the other side of the line, curious as to what was wrong.

As if from a distance, you heard his voice, “Y/N is pregnant with twins! I’m gonna be a daddy three times over!…FUCK!” You laughed. You were simultaneously happy, scared, and about to vomit. It was a weird feeling, so you knew how he felt. “You still want to adopt right, Y/N?” he asked, as if it wasn’t even a question. 

“If you’re still comfortable with it. Being a father of three within like…three years, then absolutely,” you spoke, looking down at your stomach.

You could hear him running through the conference room, waves of congratulations making their way through the phone from his colleagues. “Oh my god!” he yelled.

————————-

Five years later, everything and nothing had changed. You and Spencer were still very much in love and you still held the same jobs, though the schedules changed to accommodate your new lives. However, if it were possible, you were even more tired, the house looked like a tornado hit it, and you didn’t only have yourselves to look after anymore.

Seven months after finding out about your pregnancy, Spencer Derek Reid and Illaria Jennifer Reid made their way into the world at about 5.5 pounds each. Although the pregnancy had been hard, and there had been numerous scares along the way, they were healthy - and everything you could’ve asked for. 

With two newborns at home, you and Spencer thought it best to adopt an older child - plus, older children were less likely to be adopted and you wanted to open your home. Nearly a year after the twins were born, you received another blessing, four-year-old Asha Pari Reid, and your family was complete. When you found Asha, Spencer pointed out that the name stood for hope, and you knew it was meant to be. Finally, after five long years, and about 30 minutes of trying to get the kids to bed, you grabbed your beautiful family photo, wondering how you’d ended up here. You were in the arms of the man you loved, who was father to your three beautiful children and you couldn’t imagine feeling any more complete.

As if on queue, Spencer tangled his hand in your hair and whispered in your ear, “We have the most beautiful family, Y/N. Everything turned out the way it was supposed to.”


End file.
